Ticket pour le monde des grands
by DameLicorne
Summary: Pour Ginny Weasley, l'été de ses onze ans est riche en émotions. Surtout un jour bien spécial, où elle va enfin recevoir ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps... sa première lettre de Poudlard.


_Merci à mes relectrices et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling pour son monde merveilleux._

* * *

— Harry est au Terrier. Harry est au Terrier. Harry est au Terrier.  
Allongée sur son lit, les mains sous la nuque, Ginny ne cessait de se répéter ces mots. Elle fixait sans la voir l'affiche de Gwenog Jones des Harpies de Holyhead, son équipe de Quidditch préférée tant elle était concentrée sur cette simple idée.

— Harry est au Terrier. Harry est au Terrier. Harry est au Terrier.  
La fillette ne se reconnaissait pas. Il l'intimidait tellement qu'elle en devenait terriblement maladroite et n'osait plus rien dire ! Elle n'aurait même pas su expliquer pourquoi.

Bien sûr, il était Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter, celui qui avait détruit Voldemort peu après sa naissance à elle, mettant fin à la guerre. Mais... il y avait autre chose. Elle avait déjà rencontré Albus Dumbledore, le grand sorcier dont ses parents parlaient toujours avec respect, celui qui avait défait le terrible mage noir Grindelwald. Eh bien, il ne lui avait absolument pas fait le même effet !

Alors que Harry... À vrai dire, quand elle le regardait, elle devait se faire violence pour se rappeler que c'était Harry Potter, pas juste Harry le meilleur ami de son frère Ron. Non, c'était vraiment trop perturbant. Pourquoi tremblait-elle ainsi, en le voyant ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle toute bizarre, lorsqu'il la regardait, comme si elle avait chaud à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi ses yeux vert émeraude ou sa voix lui faisaient un tel effet ?

Ah, décidément, Ginny ne se reconnaissait pas, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. D'autant plus que ses frères avaient remarqué le changement, et ne manquaient pas de la railler à ce sujet. Enfin pas Bill et Charlie, bien sûr, parce qu'ils étaient grands et ne vivaient plus au Terrier depuis longtemps. Pas Percy, non plus. Lui, il ne remarquait jamais rien. En plus, cet été-là, il passait presque tout son temps dans sa chambre, à faire on ne savait quoi.

Ron et les jumeaux, en revanche, ne se privaient pas de la charrier. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien, et la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise, encore plus maladroite en présence de Harry ! Comme si elle avait besoin de ça... Mais pourquoi son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade dès qu'il était dans les parages ? Comment allait-elle gérer la situation ? Il allait rester au Terrier jusqu'au départ à Poudlard. Or Poudlard, justement, cette année...

Par un curieux hasard, c'est à ce moment précis que l'on toqua à sa porte. La fillette, ayant reconnu la séquence de coups que faisaient toujours les jumeaux avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, leur cria d'entrer.

Une tornade rousse pénétra alors dans la pièce, Fred et George se poussant l'un l'autre vers le chambranle afin d'être le premier à passer. En les voyant agir ainsi, Ginny s'assit dans son lit en riant, oubliant toute son inquiétude passée.

Aussi dépenaillés et décoiffés l'un que l'autre, George portait un pyjama vert mal boutonné et Fred le même en bleu, correctement boutonné mais dont le col était de travers et le haut à moitié dans son pantalon. Ils étaient surexcités et avaient l'un comme l'autre un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout en continuant à se bousculer, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de leur sœur, sur lequel ils se laissèrent tous deux tomber.

— Tu ne vas jamais le croire, Ginny... commença Fred.  
— ... c'est extraordinaire, génial, formidable, nouveau... continua George.  
— ... la chose la plus merveilleuse vue depuis des générations et des générations...  
— Oh, c'est bon, ça va, vous pouvez arrêter avec ça, je sais que Harry est au Terrier, rétorqua la fillette, qui s'était rembrunie.  
— Mais tu n'y es...  
— ... pas du tout, sœurette, nous ne parlions pas du tout du vainqueur de Tu-Sais-Qui...  
— ... mais si tu préfères parler de lui, pas de problème, nous sommes...  
— ... prêts à t'écouter ! conclut George, aussi goguenard que Fred.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Clairement, s'ils avaient autre chose derrière la tête, il valait mieux s'en assurer et être prudente...  
— Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi, votre chose extraordinaire, merveilleuse, géniale ? demanda-t-elle, dubitative.  
— Malheureusement, reprit Fred, Maman et Papa n'ont pas voulu...  
— ... que nous te l'apportions en mains propres et...  
— Comment ça, en mains propres ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— À vrai dire, je crois même qu'ils ne voulaient pas...  
— ... que nous allions t'en parler...  
— ... mais tu nous connais...  
— ... nous ne pouvions garder une nouvelle aussi formidable pour nous !

Leur sœur les observa attentivement. Ils avaient un air gourmand sur les lèvres, celui de leurs pires bêtises. Ils étaient venus lui annoncer tout ça avec une idée derrière la tête. Lui annoncer à elle. Pourquoi à elle en particulier, d'ailleurs ? Certes, elle s'entendait bien avec eux mais... mais...

— Poudlard ! Les lettres sont arrivées ! J'ai reçu la mienne, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.  
— Fred, c'est fou comme notre petite sœur est douée en devinettes, fit mine de s'étonner George en se tournant vers son frère, tandis que la fillette sortait à toute vitesse de sa chambre pour se précipiter vers la cuisine.

— B'jour M'man, b'jour P'pa ! s'exclama-t-elle en déboulant dans la pièce. Elle est où, elle est où, elle est où ?  
Molly, qui était devant la cuisinière en train de faire cuire du bacon, soupira en se tournant vers Arthur.  
— Ils ne sont pas capables de patienter, ces deux-là ? Tu aurais pu dormir un peu plus, ma puce...  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, j'étais déjà réveillée. Mais dis, c'est bien vrai, ma lettre est enfin arrivée ?

La matriarche confirma en lui montrant la grande table rectangulaire, au bois patiné par le temps, qui trônait au centre de la cuisine. Plusieurs enveloppes en parchemin jauni étaient posées contre la coupe de fruits en faïence bleue ébréchée. Sur la première, le nom et l'emplacement de la chambre de la fillette étaient écrits à l'encre verte. Ginny la prit avec vénération, brusquement submergée par l'émotion. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait cette lettre ! Et encore plus depuis que Ron avait reçu la sienne, l'année précédente.

Mais là, pour la première fois depuis que Bill avait reçu une lettre de l'école de sorcellerie, bien des années auparavant, c'était son tour. Ginny tenait entre les mains la preuve qu'elle allait à Poudlard ! Oh, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas vraiment de doutes : elle avait eu à plusieurs reprises des manifestations magiques, dont certaines avaient beaucoup impressionné sa famille. Mais voir son nom écrit en toutes lettres sur la missive aux armes de Poudlard, c'était autre chose. C'était... c'était vrai. Pour de vrai.

— Eh bien alors, ma puce, tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'étonna son père.  
— Oh Arthur ! Tu n'as donc aucune idée de ce que la première lettre représente ? s'indigna Molly.  
Il bredouilla quelques mots avant de replonger sa cuillère dans son porridge.

Ginny avait relevé la tête vers ses parents. Son père avait raison : il fallait qu'elle ouvre sa lettre. Elle s'arracha de sa contemplation et brusquement, se mit fébrilement à déchirer la tranche supérieure de l'enveloppe. Elle en extirpa plusieurs parchemins qu'elle parcourut aussitôt des yeux. Poudlard ! Elle était attendue à Poudlard !

— Je vais à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en regardant ses parents.  
— C'est formidable, ma puce ! répondit Arthur joyeusement, tandis que Molly écrasait une larme d'émotion tout en souriant face à la joie de sa benjamine.  
— Tiens, c'est pour toi, ma grande, dit celle-ci en tendant un paquet à sa fille.  
Ginny remercia sa mère et l'ouvrit aussitôt.

— Oh une trousse ! s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses mains. Elle est magnifique ! Merci Maman !  
— Je l'ai cousue exprès pour toi, ma chérie, lui indiqua celle-ci.

Émue, la fillette vint faire un câlin à sa mère.  
— Tu devrais déjeuner, dit celle-ci. Tu dois avoir faim.  
— Pas du tout ! rétorqua Ginny. Je suis tellement contente d'aller à Poudlard !

Elle posa néanmoins sa trousse sur un buffet et sortit son bol et les céréales. Elle s'assit à côté de ses parents, se servit et commença à manger. Elle rêvassait à sa future année à Poudlard, qui allait être tellement merveilleuse, formidable, géniale, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Harry, accompagné de son frère Ron.

Ginny n'aurait su dire comment, mais son bol lui échappa alors des mains, faisant un vol plané vers le sol de la cuisine. Confuse, la fillette se précipita sous la table pour le ramasser. Elle était rouge de honte mais constata en remontant, à son grand soulagement, que Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

— Vous avez une lettre de l'école, dit Molly en donnant à Ron et à Harry deux enveloppes identiques à celle que Ginny avait reçue. Dumbledore sait déjà que tu es ici, Harry. Rien ne lui échappe. Vous aussi, vous avez du courrier, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique lorsque Fred et George entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, encore vêtus de leurs pyjamas.

Les jumeaux firent mine de prendre un air contrit, mais regardèrent rapidement leur sœur, qui leva son pouce dans leur direction en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Ginny allait enfin les rejoindre à Poudlard, n'était-ce pas génial ? Bon, il y aurait Harry, aussi, mais elle allait réussir à ne plus être aussi maladroite en sa présence, n'est-ce pas ?

Il venait justement de lui demander si elle allait à Poudlard cette année-là. Et une fois de plus, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle ne fut plus maîtresse de ses mouvements, se retrouvant avec son coude dans le beurre.

Oh, par Merlin ! Tout ce que désirait Ginny était de passer une année tranquille à Poudlard, comme n'importe quel autre élève.


End file.
